


Roads

by UninspiredPoet



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Consensual Kink, Convenient Arrangements, F/F, Hair-pulling, Plot Twists, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, The gayest really, this is real gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UninspiredPoet/pseuds/UninspiredPoet
Summary: Valeera Sanguinar returns with news regarding her message to Jaina Proudmoore. Sylvanas gives her a little more than gold in exchange for her services.





	Roads

Sylvanas turned her head slowly in the darkness of the room as the flickering light of the oil lamp she’d been writing by shifted slightly before steadying itself again after throwing a strange shadow across her parchment. It was always like this. Just a shiver of the flame at the end of a wick or a sudden, subtle change in the feeling of the room. Never a sound. Only a presence. 

The Warchief lowered her quill and her gloved fingertip ran along the spine of it as she sat upright in her chair. “I trust you delivered the traitor’s message.” Cold. Disaffected. Much like the woman the voice belonged to. 

A glint of fangs in the shadows caught her attention along with the fel-green eyes that glowed back at her. Ah, so she’d pulled down the cloth that would have covered them, then. How generous. “Have you so little faith in me, Warchief?” 

“Faith.” Sylvanas repeated quietly amidst the sound of heels clicking in their approach against the stone of the floor. “Faith and you, Sanguinar, belong nowhere near each other.” 

“Was that supposed to sting?” A pout of cherry red lips brought a faint smirk to Sylvanas’s own. 

“If I had wanted it to - it would have.” 

“You’re chatty today.” Valeera’s voice poured from her like like a hot spring over a polished rock-bed. Sultry and effortless in a way that caused Sylvanas’s ears to shift slightly as the woman moved behind her and out of view only come to stand behind her. 

“I asked you a question. You are the one who is choosing not to answer it.” 

“I delivered the message.” No further information. No details. Just the slow spread of the warmth of Valeera’s fingertips through the red leather of her gloves as they found her shoulders beneath her pauldrons and slid slowly higher - nearly grazing her throat before they were gone as the younger woman moved to sit in the chair on the opposite side of the dark, stately desk Sylvanas was working it. 

“And did she find the message believable?” The warmth was already fading from her skin. And the touch? Well, she hadn’t really felt that to begin with. But Valeera knew that. Valeera knew just how to do things in a way that would be most frustrating to her in every aspect of their arrangement. 

“Her Lord Admiralness would find anything believable as long as the Boy King was mentioned.” 

Sylvanas’s eyes trailed over Valeera’s form unabashedly as she leaned sideways and rested her chin in her hand. The rogue hadn’t been wearing her usual attire to begin with. Still red. Almost always red. But the true armor wasn’t there...just revealing leather garments that left so very little to the imagination, though it had been long since Sylvanas had to do any imagining. No...she had touched every inch of Valeera Sanguinar. 

“I assume you mentioned him, then?” She drawled absently as she gradually lifted her eyes back to meet Valeera’s - ignoring the knowing smirk on her lips. She wondered idly where that lipstick would end up that night. Or if it would end up anywhere else, at all. Some nights it stayed right there on Valeera’s lips. It all just depended, really. 

“I don’t work for free, Sylvanas.” Valeera’s voice was soft, then. Too soft and far too sweet for the words that came from her. Sylvanas didn’t take her eyes from her as she reached down to unhook a pouch from her belt and tossed it onto the desk. Gold, of course. More than enough, even, to pay for the services of someone as adept as Valeera. 

Slowly, Valeera’s gaze lowered to her payment. She looked bored and the expression changed little as she pushed it aside with the back of her hand. The smirk didn’t return to her face until she heard the scrape of Sylvanas’s chair against the floor beneath it. 

Valeera had always found it interesting how large Sylvanas seemed when she was standing above her. How menacing and dark and cold. Yet she didn’t make a move to protect herself or grab her prize from the desk. She had no desire to protect herself. None whatsoever. 

“What do you work for, then, today, Valeera?” Sylvanas asked idly as she picked the lamp up from her desk and set it on another nearby surface. That’s what the younger woman had wanted to hear. Sylvanas could tell by the way she lowered her lids and looked her over much the same as Valeera had, her, earlier. 

“Do you truly not know, Sylvanas? Or do you just like hearing me say it? Do you think that I mind telling you I want you to fuck me because nobody can the way you do? You know that I don’t. Unless you’ve other matters to attend to, of course. We can always continue our exchange another time.” 

Valeera had to suppress a chuckle as one of the drawers of the Warchief’s desk was jerked open so suddenly the entire sturdy piece of furniture moved slightly. Yes. That strength. The frustration. That barely contained side of the Banshee Queen that Valeera so loved to have unleashed upon herself. 

Sylvanas didn’t even bother to remove her leggings. She simply unbuckled the plate that covered them and allowed it to fall unceremoniously to the floor and then lifted the carefully folded harness of supple leather from the drawer she had already opened. 

That was when Valeera finally stood - pushing her chair out of the way as her eyes rested hungrily on the impressive size of the toy and the harsh lines of the articulated steel of Sylvanas’s gloves as she worked the buckles with practiced ease - not even having to look at them while she rounded the desk. Valeera’s leggings were removed before the Warchief even made it to her and she stayed facing the desk and even leaned over it slightly as she felt that looming presence against her back but before she could rest against it entirely there was a hand on her shoulder stopping her. 

“No.” The quiet jingling of harness buckles had stopped. “Turn around. I want to see how long you can keep that smirk on your face this time.” 

Valeera lifted a brow as she turned, holding the Warchief’s gaze and pulling herself to sit on the desk. The sudden close proximity of Sylvanas’s lips to her cheek was slightly surprising. The words? Not so much. But they almost drew a shudder from her. Almost. 

“But I like that you know your place.” 

Valeera unbuckled one of Sylvanas’s pauldrons so roughly, then, that it tugged her forward slightly. Sylvanas only grinned as it hit the edge of the desk and tumbled to the floor. The expression faded, though, as she glanced downwards when she felt a jerk at her hips and heard a murmur of pleasure fall from Valeera’s lips. 

“So impatient, Sanguinar.” She breathed as she watched Valeera’s hand wrap more tightly around the girth she’d begun guiding into herself. 

“I prefer ‘ready’.” 

“Do you.” It was a statement more than a question. A warning. Usually, though, warnings came with space between themselves and consequences. Yet Valeera found Sylvanas’s hand wrapped around the thick mane of hair coming from her hood - tugging her down onto the desk roughly from behind her back. 

Sylvanas didn’t scramble after her. It was much more graceful than that. Quick and powerful - as she was wont to be. Valeera found herself pinned and empty with red eyes burning into hers - the glow of them spreading slightly against Sylvanas’s cheeks as everything about her seemed to darken all at once. 

“I do.” She whispered, tilting her head up and pressing a single kiss to Sylvanas’s jaw. How a kiss could be patronizing, Sylvanas would never know. She didn’t much care. Valeera was lifting her thighs against her hips and shifting down - again seeking to be filled by her impatiently. 

Sylvanas, too, had run out of patience. 

“The message, Valeera. The job I am paying you to do.” She husked as she pulled her hips just out of reach and held the younger woman’s face in her hand - her palm cradling her chin and the pointed tips of her gauntlet leaving small imprints in the skin of her cheeks, though they didn’t pierce the near-flawless ivory skin. That would be a shame. 

“She will meet with Baine off the coast of Theramore.” Valeera was breathless as she ran her hands along the ribbed cuirass covering Sylvanas’s midsection and lower, hooking her fingers in the straps of the harness that dug slightly into the Warchief’s hips. It was almost too tight to hold onto. Good. She planned to fuck her well, then. 

Valeera tugged again and Sylvanas’s hips flexed against the strength of the pull. She wanted her. She always did. Just not enough to take her before she was ready to. 

“When?” Sylvanas reached for her hands and jerked them up above her head, gathering both her slender wrists into one of her own and pinning them there in her bruising grip. 

Valeera rolled her lithe body beneath Sylvanas and looked between them as the desk creaked when the Warchief dug her knees into it but remained silent. Her fangs glinted softly again when Sylvanas released her face and reached down to wrap her fingers slowly around the length of the toy hovering between them. 

Any other time, Valeera might have whimpered as the rounded tip slid in an infuriatingly slow manner along her - parting slickened flesh and grinding against her clit on its way back down. Barely dipping past the resistance of her entrance. Barely. Then back up again. 

“Tomorrow night.” She murmured - having lost none of the sultry silk that always seemed to ooze from her voice. From her very being. Sylvanas didn’t give her a moment. Not a single breath - to adjust to how completely she filled her. She just sank into her steadily until she had nowhere left to go. 

The sharp sting was so exquisite to Valeera. As was the feeling of the cold edges that covered the tops of Sylvanas’s fingers dragging along her inner thigh as she freed her hand and reached up to grip the edge of the desk next to where Valeera’s wrists were already pinned. 

The smirk was fainter, now. Her eyes were just barely open. Sylvanas was winning. Sylvanas always won. 

But did she really? 

Valeera was getting exactly what she’d come here for. The slow build of movement - just an inch or two at first - that gradually turned into more. Not enough, though - and her hips began to buck rather quickly until Sylvanas released the edge of the desk and darted downwards, shoving them back into the surface of the desk and baring her teeth against Valeera’s cheek. 

“More.” Valeera responded as she tugged at the grip around her wrists despite not really wanting to be let go. 

“As though you don’t already know that I can give you more than you think you can take.” Sylvanas muttered before pushing herself up onto her knees. 

She resumed her thrusting - keeping a perfect firm, steady rhythm between Valeera’s legs as she tugged at her own armor. Each piece fell to the floor along the edges of the desk until Valeera was treated to the rare sight of the muscles in Sylvanas’s stomach and hips above the low cut of her breeches flexing powerfully with each and every movement. 

Valeera knew she would tire before Sylvanas did. Sylvanas never got tired. Sylvanas would fuck her until dawn if she wished. 

And tonight? Valeera wouldn’t mind that, at all. Not with the way Sylvanas’s fingers splayed across her hips and her thumbs parted her so she could see how she stretched each time she pulled her hips back. How she took her each time they snapped forward again. 

“Touch yourself.” Sylvanas whispered - eager to watch her come as the wet sounds grew louder. More pleasant to her ears. 

“And make this easy for you? No. I think not.” 

Sylvanas found the breathless, amused chuckle against her ear as she all but snatched Valeera from the desk both infuriating and arousing. For once, though, she managed to silence her as the rogue’s back met the wall and Sylvanas pressed their foreheads together. “You test my patience, Sanguinar.” The statement was accentuated by a single, sharp movement of her hips that buried what little had slipped out as she’d moved her once again. 

“And you mine, Windrunner.” Valeera draped her arms easily over Sylvanas’s shoulders and canted her head to the side. The smirk was back in full force, now. “But you’re so pretty.” Valeera continued, slowly drawing one of her arms back over Sylvanas’s shoulder so she could run her fingertips along the markings beneath one of the Warchief’s eyes. 

“If you don’t stop condescending to me I’m going to fuck you through this wall.” Sylvanas tightened her grip on the undersides of Valeera’s thighs as she felt her legs cross behind her back. 

“Oh, please - anything but that.” 

Sylvanas almost smiled at that - and Valeera had certainly noticed the faint quirk of her lips just before she shifted closer. Then, as suddenly as the moment had begun, it was over. The hood of her cloak did little to protect her head as it hit the wall when Sylvanas’s hips suddenly began rocking into her own. She liked to be pinned, of course. But sometimes she liked to be able to feel the other woman - and right now, she had free reign. She stroked along flexed arms and shoulders and pulled Sylvanas’s head against herself so that her back was arched slightly and she could move that much more deeply. 

Sylvanas relished the first moans and the raking of nails along her shoulders. They goaded her nearly beyond her own self-control. It was true. No one else could have kept up this punishing pace while holding her so forcefully against the wall. No one else could have lasted so long or known exactly when to stop thrusting and start rolling, instead - rocking the top of the harness against her clit until she was shaking and shuddering and bucking away from the wall in the throes of her orgasm. 

The Warchief stilled after a while - not making any noise, herself, so as to better hear the rasp of Valeera’s breaths as her head rolled against the wall for a moment before her eyes finally fluttered open. Only then did Sylvanas lower her legs and pull away from her and Valeera missed the contact immediately, though she was already aching from it. 

“We aren’t done.” Sylvanas breathed in the space between them when she felt Valeera begin to lean against her for support upon finding her legs slightly weaker than she might have guessed. 

“I wouldn’t assume s-”

Sylvanas grasped her face, again. So firmly she found it difficult to finish the retort that had come so naturally in response. The older woman lifted her face slightly and looked at her while also not allowing her to look down as she ran her now bare fingers between her legs and slowly to the side - leaving a glistening trail along Valeera’s hip. 

“Sylvanas, please…” 

The Warchief chuckled darkly. “It isn’t my mess, Valeera. It’s clearly your own.”

“Be that as it may - please keep it off my clothing. I have things to do after this.” 

“Take off your clothing, then. If it’s so precious to you.” Sylvanas walked away with a suddenness that left Valeera almost taken-aback - and moved to sit along the long, padded bench that rested against the far wall of the room. She lounged there - one foot up on the bench with her leg bent at the knee and her shoulder against the wall - the still glistening length of the toy resting along her stomach. So, the Warchief wanted a show. Very well. She would get one. 

The cloak was the first thing to go - impossibly long waves of hair spilling down over her shoulders and chest once they were freed. Next, she reached behind her own back for the laces that held her already precarious top in place with surprising efficiency. That was removed slowly. Revealing lines that were somehow both hard and soft at the same time. Yet she came no closer. 

Until Sylvanas wrapped her hand around the toy and lifted it from herself, stroking slowly along the length of it - slicked as it was with evidence of Valeera’s pleasure. It was a siren song if ever Valeera had heard...or seen one. She answered the call immediately - making her way over to her as the Warchief’s eyes followed every move she made until she was standing in front of her. 

“Where do you want me?” Valeera asked simply. The smirk was gone. Her lips were parted and her fingertips were trembling as they rested against her own thighs. 

Sylvanas just gestured at the other end of the bench. “On your hands and knees.” 

Valeera had no qualms displaying herself for the other woman. Sylvanas had learned that, and with pleasure, long ago, but she would never tire of the sight. She watched almost lazily as Valeera moved onto the bench and arched her back in such a way that every muscle there was on fine display - and soon being traced slowly by the cool touch of Sylvanas’s fingertips as she moved onto her own knees behind her. 

There was a kiss, then. A single kiss to her shoulder blade just before she felt pressure against herself and sank backward onto Sylvanas of her own accord. Soon, she was grasping the cushion beneath her hands desperately as her head hung between her arms and the sharp sounds of Sylvanas’s hips against her ass reverberated in the room. But Sylvanas didn’t want her to relax. She didn’t want her comfortable. She wanted her on edge until she came again - and so, she gathered a thick fistful of Valeera’s hair and pulled her head back, eliciting a sharp hiss from her that devolved into low groans and quiet gasps. 

The ache had turned into a deep-seated feeling that would no doubt stay with her for some time. Sylvanas was enjoying herself no less. She shifted behind her now and then for a better angle - to fill her more deeply or to better see her as she did it - but she never stopped the way she pounded against her. There was no other word for it. Until she pulled Valeera up and back altogether and released her hair once they were essentially kneeling back to chest. 

Oh, nothing compared to this feeling. Sylvanas’s hands stroking along the front of her body as her lap and her hips cradled and supported her while she rode her and each lift of her hips was met with a firm rise of the Warchief’s own. This time, Sylvanas did touch her. With an arm around her shoulders and a hand between her legs - she found her clit with strokes she had learned were Valeera’s favorite the first time they had enjoyed their arrangement. She came hard with a noise that tore from her throat and Sylvanas didn’t let her _stop_ coming. Even when Valeera could no longer ride her she continued - compensating for her shuddering, faltering movements with the sweetest, most shallow thrusts that drew her orgasm out and then turned it into another, less powerful one. One that left her collapsing back against Sylvanas, nonetheless. 

The mild temperature of her skin was a relief against the heat in her own as she lay back against her. Aside from shifting below her and pulling the toy free, Sylvanas moved very little. Her hand was covering Valeera almost possessively. The other was stroking over her breast and cradling her hardened nipple between parted fingers. 

Any comfort they sought in each other had already been had. It wasn’t here. It wasn’t in these moments of quiet that stretched after Valeera had had her fill. These moments were just for her to breathe. To collect herself so that she could leave with the air of disaffected superiority that Sylvanas always seemed to fuck out of her entirely for a while. 

Eventually, she did. She stood and Sylvanas’s hands slipped from her without hesitation - her eyes half-lidded as she watched the rogue dress near the desk. Valeera did her best to walk normally. She really did. But Sylvanas knew what her normal swagger looked like and this wasn’t it. She made no comment, though. She never did. 

Valeera finally looked over at her again as she retrieved the pouch of gold from the desk and hooked it beneath her belt. 

“Thank you, Valeera. Your work was exemplary, as always.” 

Sylvanas was still wearing the harness and the faint glow of moonlight that filtered into the room and over her half-naked body created quite a picture. She was doing it on purpose. Giving Valeera another reason to return. As though she needed another reason aside from the three...or was it four? That she’d already been given. 

“The pleasure was all mine, Sylvanas.” 

“I suppose it was, wasn’t it?” It was the Warchief’s turn, now, to grin as Valeera rolled her eyes and made her way to the door.

"Roads"

Ohh, can't anybody see  
We've got a war to fight  
Never found our way  
Regardless of what they say

How can it feel, this wrong  
From this moment  
How can it feel, this wrong

Storm.. in the morning light  
I feel  
No more can I say  
Frozen to myself

I got nobody on my side  
And surely that ain't right  
And surely that ain't right

Ohh, can't anybody see  
We've got a war to fight  
Never found our way  
Regardless of what they say

How can it feel, this wrong  
From this moment  
How can it feel, this wrong


End file.
